Thunder and Chocolate
by AngelMoon Girl
Summary: Who knew the key to getting Serena and Darien together was a combination of thunder and chocolate? A terribly cliched one shot I wrote a while back. R&R if you wish.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I wish I did!

"**Thunder and Chocolate"**- rated T, set in the 1st Season.

FLASH! RUMBLE!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Serena Tsukino raced down the street in terror. "I HATE THUNDER!" Rain began pouring down in torrents, making it impossible to see. Serena began to cry as lightning struck, illuminating the sky with all its ferociousness. Then came the booming loud thunder, always the worst part in Serena's opinion.

"Why can't this happen when I'm at home, safe in bed?" Serena whined reproachfully as she cried, tears of fear and anxiety splashing down her lovely face. She could barely see anything, it was raining so hard! Accept during the occasional light-up of the sky, although Serena never saw it- she had her eyes scrunched shut when the lightning was flung down.

'I'll never get home,' Serena told herself sadly, but kept walking to her destination. She was drenched to the bone and freezing- it didn't help that it wasn't the warmest day either. Serena shivered and began to feel tired, wrapping her arms around herself in a desperate attempt to stem the oncoming numbness she felt. Suddenly, Serena hit something hard. A little dizzy, she looked up with disoriented eyes.

"Oww," she moaned softly, a little annoyed. Serena looked up and gasped, eyes wide.

"DARIEN?" she exclaimed. 'Great, I meet my mortal enemy again.'

"Meatball Head?" he asked nonplussed. Serena suddenly felt uncomfortable with having Darien see her cry, and shifted embarrassed. She felt her face redden, but perhaps he wouldn't identify the tears from the raindrops…although her puffy eyes were a giveaway. But somehow, she felt some other feeling- the feeling she always felt when she saw him, and it was more than the uncomfortable feeling. Nonetheless, Serena saw something in his eye. He actually looked…. Worried, and yet, something else was there too. Something that made Serena's heart do somersaults. Quickly, Serena ran away.

Darien was walking in the rain, trying to get home before the storm got even worse, as the weatherman had said would happen. The damn man had actually been right in his weather prediction, for once! He saw something moving up ahead, and wasn't sure what it was. Whatever it was, it was moving pretty quickly! Before Darien could move, it slammed into him. Darien looked down. It was the angel he bumped into everyday, the one he had a secret crush on. His light in the dark, kindest among kind, Serena Tsukino.

"Meatball Head?" he said. He was suddenly worried about her- she was shaking, drenched to the bone, and looked tired. He heard her softly say 'ow'. Then she cried his name, and Darien's insides squirmed pleasantly at the sound, like a bell. He could listen to her say his name forever! He was about to ask her if she was OK, and what she was doing outside in this weather. But, he suddenly saw something in her eyes, something that made him feel warm and queasy inside, though he didn't know why, or even what it was. Suddenly, he had an urge to gather her in his arms and cuddle her, keep her from her fear of thunder and protect her. But, she ran off before he could make another move.

"Meatball Head! Meatball Head! Don't run away, you'll get sick!" Darien called. He didn't think she heard her, and decided to follow. He was worried for her sake.

Serena ran, not sure what to do. She was scared, but something made her want to turn back. Serena saw some trees nearby and hid underneath them (A/N- NEVER go under a tree in a thunderstorm!) Suddenly, realization hit her and she realized that she wasn't going to be able to get home until tonight. The worst part was, her parents thought she was still in detention, even though it was canceled because of the storm. But Serena's parents didn't know that. They wouldn't come look for her; didn't know she was alone and stuck, drowning in her own fear. She might even be stuck there all night!

Serena started to cry and wondered what she was supposed to do for a couple of hours until the storm dissipated. Then a lightning bolt struck close by, bringing with it very loud thunder- a ground-shaking rumble. Serena wailed even louder, frightened of the thunder's pursuance. Was it chasing her? Unbeknownst to her, Darien heard Serena's famous wailing and ran towards the sound in terror. Was she hurt, or just scared?

Serena sat rocking back and forth like a little baby, crying her eyes out. She didn't know what else to do but cry. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms encircle her. Serena gasped, thinking someone was capturing her and struggled for a second in renewed fright, even more so than she was of the thunder… but these arms seemed strangely familiar. Almost on instinct, Serena leaned back into those safe, protective arms and snuggled in, getting protection from the freezing rain and scary thunder.

Darien took an intake of breath as Serena cuddled in closer to him. For some reason this just felt so…..right. He felt her cold skin up against him and realized how cold and wet she was.

'I've got to get her somewhere warm. Anything'll do! And why the heck did she crawl under a tree during a thunderstorm? She must have been scared stiff. Poor thing. I know! My apartment. Anything to get my baby out of the storm,' Darien thought wildly. He lifted her up and Serena looked up into his face.

"Darien?" she mumbled questioningly.

"Shh…you'll freeze to death if we don't get you someplace warm. I'm taking you to my apartment," Darien calmed soothingly.

'Why is Darien being so nice to me?' Serena thought. 'For some reason, I like it. I like this too,' she thought of being held like this. Serena blushed at the thought. Darien began walking to his apartment and Serena fell asleep in his arms.

When Serena opened her eyes, she found herself wrapped up in an electric blanket, with Darien looking into her face worriedly.

"Are you OK?" he inquired soliticiously.

"Yah, thanks to you," Serena said thankfully and genuinely.

"I was very worried," Darien spoke truthfully. He sat down next to Serena and she felt shivers run up her back.

"I got you hot chocolate," Darien said, a hint of shakiness in his voice. Serena could tell he was feeling the same thing. 'Could this mean he likes me? Oh, I hope!' Serena thought. Darien handed her the hot chocolate and Serena drank it quickly.

"Mmmm…this is really good," Serena said.

"I….I made it myself…" Darien told, blushing a little. "I love chocolate so it's one of my favorite drinks."

"Wow…I never knew you liked chocolate so much…" Serena said. "Truthfully, at first I thought you were some insensitive jerk, but I guess I don't know much about you. Now though…" Serena suddenly stopped, blushing. 'Does she like me?' Darien thought hopefully, not knowing the angel beside him was thinking the same.

"Well, I kinda keep to myself. See, I live alone. My parents died when I was really young, as they were in a car crash. I was in it too, and according to the doctor I had amnesia. Well, I'm not really sure 'Darien' is my name, and I had to live in an orphanage. When I could finally get a job, I moved here," Darien told her. He had never told anyone this before. Serena felt moved with compassion for Darien, and she got to know a side of Darien she never knew. Finally, Serena realized why he was sometimes so cold. It was just loneliness, and that was the only way Darien knew to express it.

"I'm…so sorry," Serena said, heartfelt with sadness evident in her voice. He telling her something so private moved her.

"Serena, you have such a big heart," Darien complimented, smiling. Serena beamed in response.

"You called me Serena!" she exclaimed. Darien just smiled, growing even closer to his bunny than he ever had.

"Can I still call you 'Meatball Head?'" he asked impishly.

"Yah, I guess," Serena replied. In truth, she had grown accustomed and even fond of his pet nickname for her. Darien got up, then came back in with some chocolates.

"WOW! YUMMY!" Serena squealed.

"I know," Darien said. "Do you want to have some?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Serena cried, eying the chocolates as if she was in love. Darien wished for a sudden moment that she would look at him like that. He opened it and took one, eating it and savoring the flavor as he chewed slowly. Serena, however, had a more direct approach as she gobbled two down at once. Darien couldn't help but laugh, and the sound made Serena's very toes tickle deliciously.

Serena suddenly got an evil idea.

"Feed me," she requested, but it sounded more like a demand than anything. Darien began to choke on his chocolate. With difficulty, he swallowed it.

"W..What?" he responded, not sure he'd heard right. Surely she hadn't just asked him…?

"Feed me," Serena repeated. Shaking, Darien took a chocolate out of the box and held it to Serena's mouth. She feigned grabbing for it, then bit Darien's finger.

"Ow! You little vixen!" Darien cried, but also smiling. He suddenly felt more at ease, even playful. "You'll pay for that!" He took a pillow and threw it at Serena.

"Hey!" she yelled. Serena took another pillow and threw it at him, and soon they were engaged in a vicious pillow fight, winner take all.

Soon, Serena was on the couch standing, fighting, fighting, and heroically throwing (throwing tiaras had really helped her hand-eye coordination) while Darien was on the floor fighting.

"Take this!" Serena screeched, hitting Darien full-force in the face with the shedding pillow. Feathers lay everywhere, like snow. She lost her balance though and toppled on top of him. Both gasped as electric shots coursed through their bodies of tension.

"Oh god," Darien moaned as Serena lay on top of him. They melded perfectly, seemingly meant to be like this. He had never felt more alive, more in love… Serena could barely speak either. She felt almost whole; complete. She too had been hit by Cupid's arrow, as her love for this man beneath her threatened to overwhelm. She felt warm, content…

"Darien…I….well…I was scared to tell you before because Idon'tknowifyoulikemeor…or… not butIloveyou!" Serena said in a jumble.

"Oh Serena, I love you too, baby! I thought that you wouldn't love _me_ though!" Darien replied just as truthfully and lovingly. Darien looked at Serena's luscious red lips and then to her crystalline blue eyes, falling into their depths.

Serena looked into Darien's midnight blue eyes and their eyes connected. Soon, their lips were together and they shared their first kisses, and their first kiss for both of them two lovers.

"Darien…" Serena moaned, body on fire.

"Serena…" Darien moaned, feeling the same effect.

"I LOVE YOU!" they cried at the same time. Darien moved his hands over Serena, working wonders, while Serena did the same. Soon their fun began….

It was 8:00pm at night, and Serena and Darien both lay in Darien's bed, unclothed and cuddled together, mingling in the lover's bed.

"God, Serena, that was wonderful," Darien said happily.

"Yah….." Serena sighed, agreeing.

"Yah wanna do it again?" Darien asked seductively, tickling her chest.

"Hell yah," Serena replied, lips connecting with his honey-ed ones…

Later on, at midnight, Serena snuck into her house, when all the sudden the lights came on.

"Uh-oh," Serena gulped, trying to readjust her rumpled hair and clothes and hide the hickey mark Darien had so lovingly gave her.

"UH-OH IS RIGHT, YOUNG LADY! WHERE THE _HELL_ HAVE YOU BEEN?" Ikuko-Mama's booming voice yelled. But this, of course, is another story.

THE END

Did y'all like it? Review and tell me! I _ADORE _reviews, probably as much as Serena adores Darien (giggle)! If you liked this story, maybe you'll like my others… just click on my name above, AKA my profile. It'll show the stories I've authored. Well, thanx for reading and happy reviewing! Luv ya- AngelMoon Girl, or Angel for short :)


End file.
